pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Radiated Factory
One of my earliest worlds I created was Radiated Factory, featuring new plants and zombies I never imagined until the moment. Let's showcase it. Plants Mask Pea: Shoots goo. 1 damage per goo shot. Goo will deal a continuous 1 damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. PF: All zombies on screen (except Gas Mask Zombies and Hazmat Zombies) gain the goo effect and Mask Pea imitates Peashooter PF. Smellon: Name is short for "smelly watermelon". When a zombie gets close, Smellon will breathe heavily, doing fast 5hp damage (5 damage per 2 seconds). Gas Mask Zombies are not effected by this. PF: Blow hard on the ground, leaving a mist of toxic breath that deals heavy damage and lasts for 10 seconds. Gas Mask Zombies are still not affected. Light Up Lettuce: A gimmick in this world is flickering lights. Light Up Lettuce can prevent that when it lights up a 3x3 area. No PF. Virus Leaf: When eaten, Virus Leaf instakills the zombie that eats it. PF: Virus Leaf turns into a phantom and instakills zombies that eat plants that are powerful and with full or almost full health. When a Gargantuar is targeted, Virus Leaf will deal 3/4 of damage to it. Virus Leaf will attack 3 powerful zombies and one Gargantuar before exploding. The explosion deals no damage. (Premium) Seed Gatler (Premium-Returning Plant) Light Chomp Cannon Zombies Basic Trio: Radiated Zombie, Radiated Conehead, Radiated Buckethead Radiated Flag Zombie: Signals a wave of sick-from-being-in-this-factory zombies. Gas Mask Zombie (Transparent): Health: 30. Immune to mushrooms and poison. Gas Mask Zombie (Face Protector): Health: 50. Immune to mushrooms, poison and fire. Hazmat Imp: Health: 18. Slower than a regular imp, but more health. Immune to mushrooms and poison. Hazmat Mask Zombie: Health: 75. Kicks Hazmat Imps on the nearest plant and has added health because of the hat. Imune to mushrooms and poison. Gloom Balloon Zombie: Health: 35. When balloon is popped, poison will go in a 3x3 area and deal damage to plants and zombies in its range. Gooped Gargantuar: Health: 150. Throws Hazmat Imp when damaged half health. Goes twice the normal speed as regular Gargantuars. Goo Print Zombie: Health: 25. Wherever he walks he will leave a path of goo. When a plant is planted on this goo, it will take damage until it dies. Barfing Zombie: Health: 18. His speed is hungry because he accidentally ate goo and now needs to barf. This zombie runs up to a plant and barfs on it. He then dies. When killed if he is still running to a plant, he will barf where he is standing and die. The barf dissapears on the next wave. Zombot Goo Maker 8000: The mighty big brained Zomboss constructed this machine out of goo and Barfing Zombie's barf. He's only starting to regret it. Shoots missiles that makes gooey graves where they land and also shoots barf. Gimmicks Flickering Lights: Sometimes when playing a level, the screen will go dark except for sun, your seeds, coins and the pause menu. To prevent this place Light Up Lettuce on lanes 2 and 4 to make some of your defense visible. Levels To Look Out For Level 1: Gain Mask Pea Level 4: Gain Smellon Level 5: Gas Mask Zombie (Transparent) is introduced. Level 7: Hazmat Imp is introduced Level 10: Gas Mask Zombie (Face Protector) is introduced. Level 13: Premium Plant sneak peak with Seed Gatler Level 17: Gain Light Up Lettuce Level 18: Gooped Gargantuar Face Off Level 21: Gain Virus Leaf Level 24: Hazmat Mask Zombie is introduced Level 26: Barfing Zombie is introduced Level 27: Conveyor Belt Level with Mask Pea and Virus Leaf only Level 30: Gloom Balloon Zombie and Goo Print Zombie is introduced Level 34: Premium Plant sneak peak with Light Chomp Cannon Level 36: Zomboss Showdown Category:Worlds Category:Areas Category:Plants vs Zombies 2 Areas Category:Creepes's Stuff